


Cover Art: this is the way she kissed me

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, Fanart, Manip, RedVines Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip inspired by fortytworedvines' fic 'This is the way she kissed the girl' and made for the Redvines Day.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42
Collections: Redvines Day





	1. Manip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fortytworedvines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This is the way she kissed the girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990871) by [fortytworedvines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/pseuds/fortytworedvines). 



> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


	2. wallpaper




End file.
